HOTD: Undying motives
by corosive dash
Summary: There are things we want to keep secret from our friends, but the past never seems to stay buried.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy felt the adrenaline pump through his veins, the blood splattering on his face and his knuckles, his eyes focusing on his enemy as the sound of bone cracking in two filled his ears. The boy seen his opponent crash onto the ground as it went limp, the sound of groaning slammed against his ear drums as he turned to see more of those... zombies. The boy looked at his reflection in the dark puddle of blood as his neon blue hair was tainted with blood, his tan skin was darker as the night was coming in swiftly, his red eyes were glowing with an evil feeling.

He could feel his hand shake as he looked up to see the night sky, he grasped his chest and tried to calm his breathing as his heart was pounding inside his ribs. The boy could not hold on longer as he let his hands fall to his sides, he slowly formed a toothy smile as his canines were glowing a shining white. He looked at the approaching zombie as he reared his fist back and slammed it into the zombies nose, the bone snapping sound made the boy smile wider as the zombie fell on its back. The boy slammed his foot on the zombies skull as the brains splattered in every direction, he smiled as the other zombies slowly approached him with their mouths salivating greatly.

The boy pulled out the bowie knife from his shoe as he sprinted forward toward the horde, signs of pure bloodlust was in his eyes. The first zombie is quickly dealt with as he slashes the zombies throat and kicks the undead flesh bag in the chest, the second has a more detailed death as the boy stabs the zombie in the gut and pulls to the side, the zombies intestines pour onto the concrete. The boy back-hands the third zombie and slams its head on the concrete as the skull is crushed like an egg, he stands up and pulls out his Beretta M9 and pulls the trigger as another cloud of blood splashed onto the boys face.

The once approaching zombies lay slaughtered on the floor, the fire in the distance slowly plagued the air creating a black eerie cloud of sorrow. The boy checked the ammo in his pistol as the nose of the gun labeled "Vox", the boy smiled at his unusual name and re-inserted the magazine into the firearm. Vox slowly started to walk down the blood stained street he created as he breathing was slowing getting calmer, his footsteps were heavy as he approached his makeshift home. The small airfield had a tall barbed wire fence as the zombies were approaching, Vox quickly sprinted to the fence as a hole was under the fence that dug into the dirt.

A large rock was blocking the entrance as he moved it and crawled under the fence, Vox reached his hand under the fence and pulled the rock to block the way. He stood up and looked at the zombies as they tried to reach their decayed hands through the metal to reach him, he only wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked to a heavily armored door and typed in a code as it opened. Vox stepped inside as a garage filled with firearms and ammo of variation ranging from explosives to incendiaries, he sat down in a hammock he placed in the corner as he carefully took off his gear and sighed. He took off his shirt as more sweat trickled down his chest from the constant killing of zombies, he jumped into the hammock with a smile as he recollected the engagement before he got caught in a zombie horde. He could hear his husky sleeping as it made cute noises when it snored. Vox frowned as the one person he hated the most got away as he cursed.

"Fucking Takashi... I will kill you" Vox spat with venom as he drifted off to sleep.

Vox was quietly following the group as he had his Galil ACE model 52 rifle with a suppressor he stole from a dead soldier, he could clearly see Takashi with his eight companions as they looked around. Vox eyeballed the one with the sniper rifle, he was a chubby kid but by the way he was holding it, he knew how to use the firearm. Vox turned as his husky growled quietly, he smiled as he rubbed the dogs ears and spoke softly.

"Its ok Mina, I will get him for you." Vox said as the husky licked his cheek in joy. He looked back toward the group as they were going up the street, Vox pointed to the airfield as he ordered the husky to return to the safehouse. The husky ran toward the safehouse as Vox only centered his AR and slowly breathed, he thought to himself strategically to take out Takashi and his crew as he smiled. Vox waited for nightfall as he seen Takashi take refuge inside a abandoned house, he patiently waited as the chubby boy was doing overwatch with that sniper.

Vox quietly moved through the trees as he moved under the balcony of the chubby boys sight, he picked up a rock and aimed it toward a nearby window and tossed it hard. The rock crashed through the window as the chubby boy gasped and looked that way, Vox freestyle climbed the wall as he jumped onto the balcony quietly. The chubby boy was too focused on the sound as Vox sneaked up behind him, he quickly knocked the chubby boy out by punching him in the temple.

The chubby boy hit the floor as Vox looked behind him to see if anyone heard, there was nothing as he slowly opened the screen door with his M9 suppressor ready. Vox did not want to make any loud noise as he heard voices downstairs. He took out the current magazine and placed a new magazine that contained rubber pellets, he was going to kill Takashi with his bare hands. Vox slowly moved down the steps with his pistol raised, he heard a sound behind him as he aimed his pistol at a girl who had a katana aimed at him.

Vox stared at the girl as she stared back, both of them trying to find the others weakness. His finger was slowly moving to pull the trigger as she seen his finger, the girl slashed at him as he dropped onto his back and opened fired. The girl grunted as she fell on her back from the pellets crashing against her chest, Vox quickly got up and shot the armed girl in the face as she fell unconscious. He could hear advancing footsteps as he dragged the unconscious girl across the room and layed her against the wall, he ran to the bathroom and grabbed onto the bathroom door's top frame and pulled himself up.

Vox waited as Takashi and another girl came running upstairs, his heartbeat was slow and steady as he waited. He could hear Takashi breath heavily as he came in the bathroom searching around, he exited out and Vox gripped the frame and swinged forward. His feet connected with Takashi's back as he landed on his face, Vox aimed his pistol and shot the other girl four times before he aimed it at Takashi. Takashi was frozen as Vox made him stand up, he looked at Takashi with eyes of pure hatred and lowered the gun.

"I did not come all this way to shoot you, I am gonna kick your ass myself." Vox said as he placed the pistol on the counter and placed live rounds into it this time. He stood a few feet away from Takashi as he clenched his fists, Takashi threw the first punch as Vox side stepped it and grabbed him by the neck and kneed him in the chest. Takashi coughed as the wind was knocked out him and was thrown to the side, Vox only chuckled as he quickly punched Takashi in the nose as he felt the blood fall onto his knuckle.

Takashi held his nose in pain as he reached for the pistol, only for his hand to be grabbed and pulled forward as he was head-butted by his attacker. Vox seen Takashi slam into the silverware drawer as a knife fell out onto the floor, he grabbed the pistol as Takashi grabbed the knife at the same time. Vox aimed the pistol at Takashi as he aimed the knife at him, he only looked at Takashi as the knife was only as few inches away from his gut. He moved the pistol upward as Takashi stood up with his hands raised, Vox slammed his left fist into Takashi's nose again as he fell against the counter. He pulled the hammer back on his pistol and pointed it directly at Takashi's chest as the blood flowed from his broken nose, he was about to pull the trigger until he spotted a little girl with pink hair holding a puppy as she had tears in her eyes.

Vox slowly placed the pistol back inside the holster and walked to the balcony, he threw himself over the side of the balcony and rolled on the ground to absorb the landing. He sighed as he looked at the blood on his knuckles from Takashi's broken nose, but he could not kill him in front of that little girl. Vox punched the wall next to him in frustration and simply walked down the street, he only looked forward as he seen his safehouse in sight, tonight did not go as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Vox was slowly walking down the blood covered street as his footsteps were slow and heavy, his breathing was shallow and rapid. He looked to his left as a large vehicle was heading straight toward him, he dove to the left as the vehicle drove past him. He could hear shouts and cheers as the vehicle turned around, when he set his vision upon the vehicle his eye grew wide with terror. The vehicle was a M1A2 Abrams tank modified with barbed wire and a battering ram in the front, the gun was aimed directly at Vox as it fired a tank shell at him.

Vox was blown 12 feet away as he landed on his stomach in pain, he stood up quickly as he started to dash down the street. The tanks was driving after him, firing heavy LMG's at his feet as dust and debris shot up from the ground, he ducked behind a truck as the tank was tearing it to shreds. He gripped his arm in pain as he felt a bullet graze his shoulder, he needed to find a way to take out the crew but without completely destroying the tank. Vox grabbed a grenade from his left shoulder and pulled the pin, he tossed it blindly over the truck as the explosion went off, the barrage of bullets stopped as he heard the hatch open. He looked through the window opening as a man in his 30's jumped out to inspect the damage, Vox took out his M9 and fired at him.

The bullets ricocheted of the metal and hit the man in the leg as he yelled in pain, Vox quickly ran up to the man and kicked his knife away as he aimed his pistol at the man's forehead. The man looked at him with his eyes closed, Vox holstered his weapon as he hoisted himself onto the side of the tank and entered the hatch. He closed the hatch and locked it as the tank was only grazed by the grenade as the monitors were lighted, Vox had studied how to drive a tank but he was no expert at it by a longshot. He moved the gear forward as the tank moved forward at a steady pace, the road was bumpy as he was driving it back to the safehouse the flames of the burning city was all around him.

Vox entered the safehouse through the gate as he exited the tank, but as he was approaching the door he seen a blood trail outside the gate. Vox followed it as his heart began to race as when he reached the end of the fence, he seen the unthinkable. His beloved husky Mina, was hanging on the top of the fence with her head separated from her body, blood was written on a wooden sign that said "Never mess with me."

The blood slowly dripped onto the ground as the zombies were eating the fresh carcass that was sprawled across the dirt. Vox held back the tears as the rage was building up inside him, his nerves becoming numb, his knuckles turning white from how hard his fists were clenched, he wanted revenge as he knew who did this. He opened the door to the garage and gathered all the ammo he needed for his firearms, and he grabbed a long red blade as electricity sparked around it.

He exited from the garage and hopped the fence as he dashed out the city with rage in his eyes, blood splattered on the ground as numerous zombies were becoming multiple gibbs as Vox was counting in his head. Vox was hacking and slashing with his blade as the electricity fried the zombies on impact, limbs flying in all directions. He pulled out two grenades and pulled the pin and shoved them inside a zombies chest and kicked forward, the zombie exploded in a ball of blood and intestines as it splattered on Vox's clothing. He clenched his teeth as his breathing was rapid and violent, his vision was blood red as he dashed deeper into the city.

Vox was killing more zombies as he heard a scream, he climbed a ledge to get a better view of his surroundings as he spotted where the scream came from. He was looking at the same little girl that was crying before he was going to kill Takashi, she was in the center of Takashi's crew as they battled the zombie horde before them. Vox felt his burning rage as he look at Takashi's face as he killed more zombies, he is gonna be leaving with a bullet hole today.

Vox pulled out his Galil and placed incendiary rounds in the magazine as he opened fired on the zombies, they caught flame as they fell one by one onto the ground in front of the group. Vox then focused his aim at their weapons as he pulled out a flash grenade and hopped down from the ledge, he tossed it directly at Takashi as it smacked him in the head and went off. Vox covered his eyes as the flash exploded and blinded them, he heard there firearms hit the ground as he quickly kicked them to the side and pulled out his red blade and stood in front of them.

Takashi was the first to recover as he looked at Vox with an angry glare of hatred, Vox returned the glare as the electricity coursed through it and Vox spoke with venom.

"You had the balls to come to my home and murder my dog, now I'm gonna kill you for sure." Vox said as he stepped forward, but he sidestepped as that girl he encountered before swung her blade at him. Vox smiled evilly as he swung his blade horizontally as it cut the girls clothing, showing her bra. He clashed blades multiple times with the girl as sparks were flying from how many times they slashed at each other, but Vox knew one thing... someone is gonna die tonight.


End file.
